The Scythe-Weeds
The Scythe-weeds are scythe-shaped plants who hate Sting Beans. They are evil. Here are the members: Random Scythe-weeds Random Scythe-weeds are Scythe-weeds that characters take the form of if changed into a Scythe-weed by Scythezar or Scythelord. Special Scythe-weeds Sharpshot Sharpshot is quite energetic, and is normally physical and hype. He's the overzealous one of the lot, and will never give up. Many people call him useless due to not attacking when they're under attack, as he suffers from minor schizophrenia. Fedoration Fedoration is the cruelest. He is the new leader of the Scythe-weeds, and calls the other members "stupid scytheheads", and he knows a bit of French. His favorite thing is a soirée, but with the dance as enemies dying and the music as the Scythe-Weeds win. His eyes can become purple, and any non-Scythe-Weed who gives a glare at it becomes hypnotized, and only gods are immune to it due to intense power. Sickler A standard member of the Scythe-weeds. She looks like a man, but is really a girl. She always thinks she's the leader, but she's not. She is the ONLY girl on the team and the sister of Darkscythe and Scythezar. She usually cheats on characters, and she dates both males and females, making her bisexual. Darkscythe The second member of the Scythe-weeds. He is the most evil of the six. His sister is Sickler. In many RP's, he is the first to die. He died from a scorpion venom bite, while discussing with Magnet-shroom, Plantern and Sickler about the flight. Bad Weed The Badly Drawn Scythe-weed of the Scythe-weeds. He is badly drawn, like his design shows. Scythen Another one of the many Scythe-weeds. He has anger issues and will rage and kill anyone nearby. He is the most hated out of the group. Scythezar The used-to-be leader of the Scythe-weeds. He floats around on a cloud. His powers are necromancy, summoning Undead Scythe-weeds, blood rain, turning people into Scythe-weeds, and anything related to death and misery. He is the brother of Sickler. Scythelord The true god of the Scythe-weeds! The biggest, and most powerful, of the Scythe-weeds, he is able to kill Scythezar if he wanted to! He is also able to summon Undead Scythe-weeds and undead plants as well. Like Scythe-weeds, he has a black stem, a scythe-like head, and evil eyes. Unlike other Scythe-weeds, he has four leaves positioned to make him look like a spider. Scythelord speaks in a yelling voice and is ten feet tall, taller than the three feet tall Scythe-weeds (Scythezar is six feet tall). He can kill people most instantly if he slashes at them. He can also step on his enemies. If Scythelord is damaged enough, he will molt into another Scythelord, but only if 1% of his body is left. Boot-leg Scythe-weed Originally the first reincarnation of the Boot-leg Scythe-weeds. Its main purpose is to take the souls of anyone it finds. Being a Scythe-weed, it still has its scythe-shaped body. This monstrosity is loyal to the 3rd Booter, though is rarely seen for some reason. He also tries killing the Scythe-weeds at any chance he gets. Despite how big he looks, he's actually the pretty small. It uses an unknown purple essence to infect others with, killing them slowly. In his V4 reincarnation, he has little to no changes. However, he does gain a purple hue over his black body. Trivia *Scythelord molting into another Scythelord is a reference to SCP-682, a giant lizard who can regenerate as long as 1% of his body is left. *Many people speculated Sickler was a boy, but it was proven she was a girl later on. *Darkscythe's death is permanent, but he might be revive later on. Category:Plants Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Content Category:Male